1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a warning system, monitoring device and the method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a warning system comprising a phase analyzer, monitoring device and the method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to rapid development in technology and consuming capacity, the variety of goods which people carry and use in daily life has been increasing. For example, the goods in most people's briefcases or bags generally might include a key case, a wallet, an integrated circuit card, a mobile phone, a digital camera, a PDA, a laptop, and other consuming electronic products. For the user, the importance of these belongings has been certainly increasing to the point where if these belongings are lost, the user may be very worried and waste a lot of time and money trying to find them. Especially, most of these goods are competitive for the small-scale design, and therefore the user may leave the goods at some place without notice, which makes the goods being lost or stolen more easily. Generally, it will be quite difficult to get these goods back, after the user finds them lost.
Consequently, the invention of warning device for preventing the goods from being stolen or lost has been enthusiastically studied and developed, and its design concept is basically based on the effective length of the signal, for example, the effective length of the Bluetooth is about 10 meters. As the distance between the goods and the user is greater than the effective distance, the device may raise the alarm. Yet, due to the interference from the actual environment, the effective distance is usually less than 10 meters, so it may induce the error alarm for not receiving the signal, which would confuse the user very much. Despite the fact that the problem mentioned above could be theoretically solved by making use of the signal whose effective length is longer, it would be no use in practical. For instance, if the signal whose effective distance is about 50 meters is applied, the alarm device only will raise as the goods is kept more than 50 meters away from the user, which is definitely not practical at all.
Therefore the present warning devices mentioned above are obviously inconvenient and imperfect and are still waiting for improvement. In order to solve the problem of error alarm, those skilled in the related art are all dedicated to thinking of an appropriate solution, but it has been a long time not seeing a suitable method to be completed. As a result, how to provide an effective alarm system and decrease the error is indeed one of the most important issues and become the ultimate goal to achieve in these relative fields.